paper cranes and origami roses
by those harlequin girls
Summary: it's a MISA story, set after michael breaks out of prison, but he is with nika now, but he can't possibly move on, he knows his heart belongs to sara and not nika, and he wonders how she feels too, whether she is able to forgive him and gain his trust.hmm
1. doubts

"Sara?sara.." michael's hoarse voice cooed, as he jerked, causing his crystal clear blue eyes to open, as the rays of the morning sun, made its way towards his face, shining brightly, as his gentle face beamed as it lit up, he scratched his head,in dazed and confusion. 

_did i just have a dream about her? why.._

As michael laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, reflecting back on his dream, that beautiful doctor he had once cared about, her name was sara tancredi, doctor sara tancredi she would always say, always seemed full of wit and sarcasm but he knew deep in her heart it was filled with kindness, passion, desire...suddenly, michael felt a cold finger on his chest, distracting him away from his forbidden thoughts. " morning honey, did you sleep well? " her melancholic voice sounded, "uh..err..huh?.. oh sorry yeah i had a good rest," he said that as he slowly reached over to the other side of the bed, planting a gentle peck on the temple of nika's forehead, hoping to distract her from his lazy gaze, gazing at his angel at the back of his head.. 

"is anything wrong dear?" nika asked with a concerned look on her face, " uh no, just a bit tired, dont worry i love you you know that" as he spoke those words, he knew it should be said if commitment and of course love, but this time when he said it , he felt his stomach churning, as if his heart had sank to the bottom of his stomach,and he knew those three words, were meant for someone else's ears to hear.. 

_STOP! why am i feeling this way? nika, nika, nika, she is the one i love, i love her with all my heart._

michael tried convincing himself, by repeating 'i love nika' in his head, it sure calmed him down abit. 

"love you more" nika replied with a huge smile from ear to ear, michael loved it when nika said those things to him, it made him melt inside, but this time around, it just felt like a normal 'love you' the way your best friend would say it, nothing more and nothing less, as he watched nika saunter towards the kitchen. 

minutes later.. 

" BREAKFAST IS READY!" nika yelled across the hallway, signaling for michael to come and sit for a warm sunday morning breakfast, michael smiled, as he saw what she had prepared for him,eggs sunny side up, crisp at the edges, and white all around the inside, and the yolk slightly broken, just the way his mother used to make for him . 

Nika was a nice girl, she was very pretty too, every man would dream to have this girl, lincoln and LJ would always tease michael, saying that he was one lucky man to get to keep nika, have her to hold everynight, to kiss every waking hour, and as his older brother, lincoln always warned michael not to let this girl slip away. 

but something, someone, with smooth reddish brown auburn hair, oh so smooth, he remembered stroking her hair at the infirmary soothing her, assuring that he will never ever leave her and as he gazed directly into those mahogony eyes. sara..why couldnt he stop thinking about her, and everytime he did, he felt his heartbeat a little faster, his heart melting on him, and aching even more when he got sucked back to reality. 

Nika gave michael a wet kiss on his lips, seducing him as it was going to be a long sunday, just the both of them today, no distractions, no work, just sparks and a stereotypical fairy-tale romance, Nika had always longed to be in michaels arms, to have a place in his heart, ever since the day she met michael, helping him with his plans to escape prison and all. Oh it felt just like yesterday, when they first met, having a cup of coffee, as michael briefly went through the plans, i still remember what he wore, a black tailored suit, with a tie with checkered blue prints, he looked so handome in it, it really showed his natural beauty. Nika was hoping that her kiss would have some magical power that could seduce michael and lead him to the bedroom. 

but to her astonishment, michael replied, " no not today niks..not today,im not feeling well" nika's smile faded, as a pout took over her emotions, 

" oh are you okay sweetie? i'll boil some hot water for you, just sit here, lay back and rest okay?" michael hesitated, something in his eyes had pierced her heart, " nah ill be alright, i just need to see a..doctor.." he gulped as he tried to finish his sentence, " ill be back later." 

Nika just sat there at the breakfast table, feeling lost, had michael scofield just turned down an afternoon spent with the love of his life? at least that was what she claimed, there was something different about michael today, his tone of voice, it seemed hurt and huskier, the kind of tone he gets, when he is hurt or his heart aches, and the look in his eyes, she knew he was lying to her, she could always tell, but today he looked at her in a different way, his eyes were not lit up, she could not see his eyes glistening as he talked to her, he seemed to have a desire for something.. someone..perhaps. 

nono she shook her head in disarray, erasing those thoughts from her head, michael loved her, she couldn't be thinking of such things, she then gave a half smile at that thought. 

Nika pondered at the thought that michael had said, " not today..not today." what was so special on this date? of course nika knew that michael was lying about the fact that he was sick, but she couldnt find out a reason why he had turned her down today, it was a sunday for pete's sake! it was their day, the day where they would take long walks in the parks, and spend the entire afternoon kissing under an old oak tree, then watch the sun set cuddled up in each others arms, as they got ready for another day filled with surprises, it was their day they always spent every sunday together, it was like a routine a ritual to some. 

she stared at the calender, april 19th . thoughts sped through her head, the date sounded so familiar, michael once said it was an important date, but he never explained why 

_april 19 ._

CUT to michael driving in the car: 

" To think I might not see those eyes,Makes it so hard not to cry,And as we say our long goodbye..." the sound of michael's stereo sounded, booming away to run by snow patrol.\ 

"Alright guys, today we are going to be having a road show, so for all you keen listeners out there, who want details on how to win this lucky draw contest, head on down to the pacific mall, today april 19 from 2pm to 7 pm , remember first come first serves.." the DJ from the radio spoke with confidence, creating sound waves all across michael's car. 

_april 19. april 19. april 19_

he mumbled and recited those words to himself, he swore he felt his heart shiver, and his body tingling, and of course it felt like his heart floated to the top of his chest, and he knew what those feelings meant, he tried the best to control and make his feelings go away, but somehow all the more he tried to get rid of it, the stronger he felt, his heart started to beat twice as fast.. thud thud thud. 

Sara. 

that was all that came to his mind, 

**it was her birthday, how could he ever forget.**


	2. memories

Driving for more than an hour, along what seemed like an endless highway, michael had no clue where he was heading to, he just sat behind the steering wheel, letting the music in the atmosphere drown him. He did not want to head back to his apartment, hell no. 

His head, set looking amidst the rocky gravel road before him, he gazed as multi colored traffic light whizzed by, everything in his mind went black, all he could see was Sara Tancredi . 

flashback: 

" why do you need so much of this notebook paper papi? " sucre asked in curiosity, as he kept peering over Michael's back hoping to see what he was doing with 100 pieces or more of notebook paper, " is this part of the plan to break out aye mike? because i don't get how paper can possibly help us escape." 

michael began fiddling with these papers, and finally he folded a beautiful origami rose, it looked like it was his creation, not something he could have learned and followed from an origami book, this origami rose just had Michael's name written all over it, it had his touch. 

" I'm trying to fold a rose here sucre, do you mind just backing off a bit, i can feel you breathing on me." michael told sucre sounding a bit annoyed, asking sucre to stop hovering over his back like an impatient two year old. 

"why do you need so many pieces of paper then eh?" sucre asked, nothing could keep his mouth shut. 

his cellmate or best buddy replied with a crooked smile on his face, 

" i want it to be perfect, not one single mistake while folding this rose." 

" perfect huh. perfect like pashion..? man mikey your starting to confuse me these days." sucre scratched his head puzzled 

michael then whacked sucre on his head and said, 

" no, i want it to be perfect, because who doesn't want a perfect birthday present?" 

CUT back to driving: 

_why am i falling for her once more? i cant. NO. i really really can't, stop thinking about these stuff michael. Your with Nika now, STOP thinking about Sara.._

michael pulled his car over, and stopped at a nearby gas station, to buy a few bottles of water, as he felt his throat getting dry, as he walked towards the counter, he opened his wallet, something slipped out of his wallet, and fell to the ground, it looked like a feather gently swaying its way as he reached towards the ground by gravity. 

_crap!_

As michael bent down to pick up this crumpled piece of paper, there was something written on it: 

_186-38420834 sara tancredi. michael feel free to call, if you need anything_

michael quickly folded that piece of paper into a rose, and stuffed it in the back pocket of his vintage jeans, hoping he would forget about it. 

" how much is the bottle of water? 

"$1.45 each" 

After michael paid for his water, he walked back to his chevy, sitting in his car, wondering if he should call sara, 

_should i? i mean what if she is still angry at me? what if she has moved on like i have? have i even moved on from her? what if I'm afraid.._

he sighed as he thought about how the world is filled with 'what ifs..' but you will never know the answer, unless you give it a try. 

Before he even started the engine, michael rested his head against the drivers seat, leaning back, as memories of sara fill his mind, taking control over his soul. 

flashback: 

" so you still kept the flower i gave you? " 

" yes so what if i did? " 

michael loved it when doctor tancredi liked challenging him, he would always pretend and act innocent, he never liked fighting with her, so he just let out a smile, and the expression on the doctor's face when she saw that smile was priceless, she finally returned him a smile, it wasn't a normal see-you-next-session-for-your-shot smile , there was something warm in her smile, something magical, but michael knew magic does not exist on earth, so it had to be love. 

Sara on the other hand, knew she was falling head over heels with michael, it wasn't the right choice, and she knew she could never fall in love with a convict, she tried to distract her feelings. 

" stick out your arm. " she said, glancing away trying not to look into those magical crystal blue eyes. when out of the blue, she felt his warm fingers, sliding across her hand gently caressing her before finally interlocking her fingers, she felt her fingers touching michael's, it felt like a connection. 

" thank you Sara, " 

" what ever for?" 

" For always being there for me, and taking care of me when I'm injured, and giving me these shots, in prison you'll never know when it is your last day you know." michael told her, as both their eyes stared at each other, he spoke those words with seriousness, but never failed to leave a huge grin on his face. 

CUT back to the car: 

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG, the cellphone rang, michael hurriedly rushed to answer the phone. 

"hellooo?" 

" hi honey, i was just wondering if your alright." nika's voice sounded over his cell phone. 

"oh..uh..im fine. thanks" his voice trailed off with a bit of disappointment . 

" okay good, just checking on you," nika said over the phone 

"listen i gotta go, i think marissa is on the other line, call you later sweetie, i love you! " her voice sounded full of energy. 

then the phone clicked, and all he could hear was a dial tone. 

" i love..." 

he sighed, as he remembered, once he promised Sara back at the infirmary, that he would always remember her birthday and he would make it the best days of her life, no matter where he was, or how close they were, he promised her, and he would never break a promise, especially one to sara. 

He hated the feeling when his conscience told him to do something, different from what he wanted to do, it was this gut feeling, his head felt like it was pounding against a wall, and he never wanted to give in to his conscience. 

_i am michael scofield, why should i be worrying and afraid to make one call, one call just wish her happy birthday michael, tell her your sorry._

he punched in the numbers of her cellphone, taking a deep breath each time, ring ring ring ring ring.. 

_please don't pick up?dont.._

ring ring.. 

" hello?" 


End file.
